Secrets
by RainGoddess2040
Summary: Sanosuke and Kenshin are keeping secrets from eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

Warning: This is a yaoi story; therefore there is male/male relationship in this story. If you are below the age of 18 or think that yaoi is the scum of the universe then I'm really sorry but you can't read it (under 18) or screw you big time (yaoi haters).

Disclaimer:I do not nor have I ever owned Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, storylines or dialogue. Tears fall amid many sobs of anguish

Author's Note: This is one of my first yaoi fics so I could really use some feedback.

PLEASE, GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!

Sanosuke was bored. He had nothing in the world to do. Then he had a thought, 'Maybe I could go get a drink…' "Naw it's no fun to drink alone," he said to himself. Then another, possibly brilliant, idea struck him, 'Maybe Kenshin would like to drink with me!' The thought lifted his spirits immediately. So he made his way over to the Kamiya Dojo where he found Kenshin, surprisingly doing nothing at all.

"Good afternoon Sano! What brings you here so late in the day?" Kenshin asked of his friend. Secretly he was glad that Sano had come because he had missed him terribly, even though they had only been apart for a day – but Sano could never know this. And of course Kenshin would not be telling him anytime soon.

"Hello Kenshin. I just stopped by to see if you were doing anything later on tonight," said Sanosuke. 'Please say your not.'

Sanosuke looked to his friend, awaiting a reply. Though, in his heart, he hoped for an affirmative reply, he still wasn't too sure if it would be a good idea to be alone with the older man. The reason why was something Kenshin could never, ever know.

"No," Kenshin replied, looking straight back at his friend though not meeting his eyes, which were so very anxious while Kenshin took his time answering. "No, I'm not. Why do you ask, de gozaru?

Sanosuke's heart did a flip flop and he almost jumped for joy before remembering that Kenshin was right there and might take it the wrong way. He was so happy to be able to spend anytime with the former Battousai, that he almost didn't hear anything else Kenshin said and embarrassingly had to ask him to repeat himself.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink. Do you want to?" Sanosuke's thoughts were suddenly reduced to a pleading chant, 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…'

"Hai, de gozaru. I think I would like that." 'Though you can never know how much.'

This time Sano did jump – but not for joy. He was so lost in thought that Kenshin's reply had frightened him a little, but as soon as his startled eyes met Kenshin's, he suddenly found himself falling into those beautiful amethyst orbs. When he realized he was staring, he quickly glanced away blushing.

Kenshin saw Sanosuke's fleeting look and blush through somewhat hurt eyes. He did not understand why the younger man had looked away but in his mind and heart saw it as a small rejection. He took Sanosuke's shoulder in an effort to turn him around, but Sano just pushed his hand away, making Kenshin even surer that his advances would be welcome. 'If Sanosuke cannot even look at me without turning away, then how can I tell him that I love him? If I said that, he'd probably run away.' Kenshin thought sadly.

Sanosuke seemed to notice after a while that Kenshin was unusually quiet. As he looked over his heart almost broke at the solemn look on the older man's face.

"Kenshin? What is wrong de gozaru?" Sano queried quietly as he placed a large hand on the smaller samurai's shoulder. He was surprised at Kenshin's reaction to this movement.

Kenshin shuddered slightly at Sanosuke's touch and moved away. He remained silent, choosing not to answer his friend because he could not find an answer to his sudden recoil from Sanosuke's touch. He looked up at his friend with the blankest face that he could manage but his expression did little to hide his true feelings. He hoped that he had hid his emotions from the younger man but knew it was not so as soon as their eyes met for a second time.

As soon he met his friend's eyes, Sanosuke became aware of a terrible sadness in his friends almost lavender eyes and once again turned away from the older man, not being able to hold the depressing gaze Kenshin held on him.

"Kenshin please tell me what's wrong. Tell me so that I can make it better. Talk to me please." Sano pleaded as he laid a hand on his friends shaking shoulders once again.

"No, Sano, I will not tell you what is wrong. Please just leave. I do not feel like going out tonight anymore." Kenshin spoke so softly that Sanosuke barely heard him but he understood his friend's tone perfectly. He wanted Sano to leave but Sano would not be turned away so easily.

"No, Kenshin-kun. If you will not tell me now, I will stay until my presence aggravates you enough that you must tell me." Sanosuke knew that that would never happen but he hoped Kenshin would grace him with a small smile in recognition of his horrible attempt at a joke. Kenshin did not tell him what was wrong but rewarded him with a small grin.

"I cannot tell you what is wrong Sano-kun because I myself do not know." Kenshin murmured, "I am confused, Sano, about something that I'm not sure you would know much about."

"Confused about what, Kenshin? You know that you can tell me anything." Sano whispered.

Kenshin bit out a bitter laugh before continuing. "You are so young Sanosuke. I sometimes forget that you have not been on this earth as long as I have nor seen or done some of the things that I have done." Kenshin sighed despondently before carrying on, "You would not understand, so do not even try."

"You won't even let me try to understand Kenshin!" Sanosuke shouted. "You act like there are so many years difference between us, but there aren't, so don't even think that you're gonna get out of this by playing the age card." Sano groaned with effort not to keep shouting and said, "Kenshin please, please tell me what's wrong. You know that you can tell me anything." He repeated.

"I'm in love with you Sanosuke."

End

The second part is coming. I hope you like it. Please review. I need 5 reviews before I write a sequel.


	2. Stall Chapter

Default Chapter

Hey, Secrets fans thanks for the reviews. You are each gods and goddesses in turn.

I will have the review up probably later this month so don't get down okay.

Thanks to:

Soccer-ckik - Second part's coming soon. And you are the awesome one for reviewing.

Western Zephyr – I would enjoy it very much if you keep reading. Thanks a lot to you, too.

Luv-blonde-bunny – Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Your review meant more to me than any other review I got. (Huge sniff)

Eclipse-moon – Aoshi and Kenshin will be here before the end of the year. Thank you for the compliment. I felt so wonderful because now I have a challenge.

Volcanic – hee hee hee I know that you are review five and you have cursed me or blessed me. I do not know.

Kyo-anime – Thank you so much. You are a goddess or god (depending on gender).

Thelunarstorm – Yes. I admit that 'that it is' is cuter and this is an update. Thank you.

xXFullmetal KitsuneXx – Yes he is just so… so… something and thanks.

XAnGeLhAuNtEdX – As you can see I have more than five reviews. But thanks for your review all the same.

ARIGATOU Everyone. Luv Ya x 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000…

Preview to Secrets Part 2 –

"Kenshin I am your father." The dark figure said.

"You're who!" Said Kenshin, Sanosuke and Kaoru at the same time.

"I'm your papa, dad, daddy, pop. In other words, the man who got your mother pregnant so she could have you.


	3. Chapter 2

**Secrets – Part 2**

Warning:This is a yaoi fic, therefore there is a male/male relationship. If you are under the age of 18 then you shouldn't read it (Really sorry, poor things). If you think yaoi is hentai and gross then too bad, so sad, do not read it. Also, there is mention of shoujo in here so watch out.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters form Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the dialogue or storylines and things like that. Wish I did (sniff) but I don't (sob). Embarrassingly loud and dramatic sobbing, weeping and all other sorts of caterwauling.

Author's Note:Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thanks to the people who just read the story, but especially thanks to the people who reviewed. You guys/girls rock hardcore, gangsta style. You are all amazing people and I hope I don't disappoint with this second part. Now on with the story.

**¯-­-¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯**

Last time we were here…

"_I'm in love with you Sanosuke."_

Present… Past… Whatever. This is what happens after Kenshin confesses his love.

"I'm in love with you Sanosuke."

The cry that followed this statement was said to have been heard in every corner of the country of Japan and surprisingly, it did not come from the mouths of either Sagara Sanosuke or Himura Kenshin. This horrendous cry erupted from the mouth of none other than Kamiya Kaoru.

"Miss Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked after Kaoru extricated herself from the bushes in which she had been hiding.

"I was checking on you, Kenshin. I was making sure that you weren't going to go out and leave with Sanosuke… but… but…" Kaoru started to say sobbing.

While this conversation was going on, Sanosuke Sagara was in a state of shock. 'Kenshin loves me? Omigod! Kenshin is actually in love with me.' Even after repeating this to himself several times, he still could not believe that the rurouni was in love with him.

"Kenshin… Did you really mean what you said? Kenshin…" Sanosuke asked while turning to face Kenshin and Kaoru, whom he did not remember being there before. "Jou-chan, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been here for the last 5 minutes you lazy bum." Kaoru rounded on Sanosuke angrily and soon she and the ex-muscle-for-hire were glaring daggers at eachother.

"Please do not fight. Miss Kaoru, Sano-kun please, both of you know better, this one knows that you do," said Kenshin pleadingly, as he tried to force the two young people apart. **(A/N: Sorry 'bout the switch between this one and I from the first chappie.)**

"Kenshin, how can you be in love with a man, especially a loser like this one?" Karou whined, "You're supposed to be in love with me." She added as her began to tear up.

"Miss Kaoru, this one does love you, but only as a brother would love a sister. Not as a man and a woman would love eachother in a relationship. This one has felt this way for Sano for so long Miss Kaoru. This one has just never been able to convey his feelings before. This one hopes you will understand. This one still does love you Miss Kaoru and will always protect you." The redhead stated sincerely, knowing full well that if Kaoru started crying, he would never be able to say what needed to be said. He was just that nice and sweet, but he really needed to stand up for himself.

Meanwhile Sanosuke began making rather rude gestures towards Kaoru. This of course angered the girl to no end, so out came the Bokken of Doom. She swung her weapon with a deadly accuracy only developed by lots of practice on her helpless and only student, Yahiko. It approached Sanosuke from the right, almost giving him no room to maneuver, but he managed to duck just as the Bokken came his way. Instead of its intended target, it hit the poor rurouni squarely in his delicately featured face. Swirly eyed and confused, Kenshin said, "Did anyone get the name of that cart driver," and promptly passed out. The other two sweatdropped heavily as the poor rurouni 'Oro'd' in his unconsciousness.

"Hey Jou-chan, look what you did! Now what are we gonna do? I mean, look at him. He's out like a light. Jeez. I think that bokken should be registered as a weapon." Sanosuke shouted at the very red-faced Kaoru.

"Well, it never would have happened had you not moved out of the way at the last second," Kaoru admonished.

"And what – let the Bokken of Doom hit me. Are you out of your mind?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"It darn well was. How could you do that to him? I mean, I think you broke his face. It looks all flat now and his cheeks are all distended. The swirlies in his eyes even look different, they're all wrinkled. I think you actually hurt him this time Jou-chan."

"Well, I didn't mean to. Oh, no. This was not supposed to happen at all," Kaoru whined. "He was supposed to fall in love with me not you and now I've probably damaged him for life. AI! What are we gonna do you good-for-nothing loafer. Think of something, will ya."

"Why don't you do something? This is all your fault, whether you like it or not. If you hadn't hit him this never would have happened…"

The argument continued this way for some time and would have continued to sunset of the next day had not the rurouni woken up just as the sun began to set.

"Kenshin!" The two young people shouted at the same time, "I'm sorry- Are you okay- It was this idiot's fault- Hey, who are you calling an idiot?"

"Please, Miss Kaoru, Sano! This one's head is pounding and his ears cannot take the sound of you screaming!" Cried the Rurouni, to the shock of everyone including the sneaky fox Megumi who was conveniently listening the bushes that Kaoru had vacated earlier.

Megumi thoughts –Wow, I never knew that Ken-san was so assertive… If he was not in love with Sano, I might have taken a shot… Hey, Kaoru looks absolutely gorgeous in this evening light… Hmm maybe I can get her.- Out come the fox ears and the dainty fangs and, "Tee-hee-hee." **T.T** **(Bad Megumi! Stop checking out Kaoru! Looks at me shiver turns away)**

_**Anyway o.0, back to the story…**_

"K-Kenshin? Did you just shout? Omigod! Look what you did, you insensitive jerk. You made Kenshin shout. How could you?" Kaoru shouted as if it were all Sanosuke's fault.

"What do you mean my fault? You're to blame as well. Oh and missy, I did not make Kenshin shout. We both did because we were fighting and because you can't handle that Kenshin loves me," Fumed the man formerly known as Zanza.

"Could both of you please stop? This one does wish to see you fight any longer. This one cares for you both and would never abandon any one of you so please stop." Kenshin pleaded with the two stubborn young people.

Unfortunately, neither of the two listened to the Rurouni, but continued to argue at an increasingly large pace.

They got so loud that all the birds in the trees flew off screaming obscenities in twitter speak. They were _so loud_ that Megumi-Fox-chan jumped up and out of the bushes and knocked out our poor Rurouni as she tried to escape the foul noise that assaulted her delicate fox ears.

Kaoru and Sanosuke continued for all of ten minutes before they realized it had gotten dark and that pour Kenshin had been knocked out again. And again, in his delirious unconsciousness he said, "Did anyone get the name of the driver of that cart."

They both sweatdropped and began to argue again until they realized that none of it was getting them anywhere and poor Kenshin was still out like a light.

Seeing that their little Rurouni wasn't getting up anytime soon, they both decided to put the fighting on hold and help Kenshin up. They pulled Kenshin up and began to drag him back to the dojo because neither one trusted the other not to take the former Battousai away and have their wicked way with him.

Just as they got within a few feet of the dojo, they saw a shadowy figure, holding a sword, blocking their path. The figure seemed to turn and face them. The figure seemed to still and a hand went to the sword at his/her belt.

A click was heard, as the sword was unsheathed. Another click was heard not a second later as another katana was brought out.

Neither of the two young people noticed that Kenshin had woken up, seeing as they had dropped onto the ground when they saw the mysterious figure.

The Rurouni drew his katana and stood facing the stranger and spoke in a low deadly voice, "Who are you and what business do have here that involves a blade?"

"I am in search of one called Himura Kenshin." The figure said in a deep gravelly voice. In that instance, it was known that the stranger was male.

"Why are you in search of this man? What business do you have with him?"

"I must speak with him right now." The figure said as he sheathed his sword.

"Well this one is Himura Kenshin. Who are you?" Kenshin spoke in a lighter voice and sheathed his blade.

"My name is Ichimaru Tanaka."

"Pardon this one's bad manners, but you only spoke your name Tanaka-san and did not say who you were."

The man seemed to think on this, still incased in shadow, "That seems to be true. I apologize, most sincerely."

The other two had finally come out of their stupor and shouted at the same time, "Well – Who are you already and what do you want with Kenshin? – What does he want with Kenshin? – Why do you care? – Why do I care? – I love him! – You love him! – Well, he doesn't love you! – Doesn't love me? – He doesn't love you! – He…"

Kenshin and Ichimaru sweatdropped heavily though you couldn't see Ichimaru in the dark.

"Shut up!" screamed the shadow clad man.

Both Sanosuke and Kaoru both shut their mouths abruptly.

"This one thanks you most profusely, Tanaka-san. This one head was beginning to ache from all the shouting."

The other two had at least the dignity to look sheepish.

"Sorry Kenshin." They both mumbled out.

"This one accepts you most humble apologies." Kenshin said before turning back to Ichimaru, "Now, Tanaka-san would you be so kind as tell us who you are?"

"Kenshin, I am your father." The dark figure said.

"You're who?!" Said Kenshin, Sanosuke and Kaoru at the same time.

"I'm your papa, dad, daddy, pop. In other words, the man who got your mother pregnant so she could have you."

**A/N: Isn't it amazing that they have yet to see his face? I wonder what happens next… … … Right – I'm the author… Sorry, having a moment.**

**A/N #2: Haha! I left you with a cliffy. You hate me, I know and that's okay because I assure you I will be much faster with the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fic; therefore, there is a male/male relationship. If you are under the age of 18 then you shouldn't read it (If you do, I won't tell…). If you think yaoi is hentai and gross then too bad, so sad, do not read it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form Rurouni Kenshin or any of the dialogue or storylines and things like that. Wish I did *le sigh* but I don't *le bigger sigh*. *HUGE sigh* T.T

**Author's Note:** ¡Muchos gracias! You all are amazing for waiting this long. I know I couldn't do it. Here is the third part.

**¯-­_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯**

Last time we were here…

"_I'm your papa, dad, daddy, pop. In other words, the man who got your mother pregnant so she could have you."_

Present… Past… Whatever. This is what happens after they find out about daddy dearest.

"You're who?!" shouted the three shocked young people, effectively deafening the mysterious samurai.

"I am Kenshin's father."

"Oro!" And that was the last anyone heard from the ex assassin for the night. He fainted, due to an impromptu concussion brought on partly from the shock of finding his father and partly from Megumi falling out of a tree and landing on his head.

Kaoru and Sanosuke were of course unaware of Megumi and Kenshin's predicament as they were gaping at the still-in-the-dark, recently revealed, father of the ex-assassin who both had previously proclaimed was the love of their lives. **(A/N: That is a lot to say. Try saying it in one breath.)**

Tanaka-san had noticed poor his poor son (supposedly) and scary fox Megumi's situation and decided that he was the only one sane and awake enough able to take charge of the situation, so he got Kaoru and Sanosuke to work.

"Hey, you girl, pick up my son and you, boy, pick up the female… Well, come on, let's go. It's getting cold and dark out here."

The two young people seemed to snap out their stupor and do as they were told. Sadly, snapping them out their stupor also brought out yet another round of arguing.

"Why does she get to carry him?" Sanosuke demanded scowling. Kaoru simply stuck out her tongue.

"She's carrying him because she's weaker than you are therefore making her carry that other young woman would cause her pain and have us waiting for her as she dragged the tall woman to the dojo."

"Oh. Okay," Sanosuke said to Tanaka-san. He turned to Kaoru and whispered in a deadly low voice, "If you dare cop a feel, I will fix my zanbatou and find a way to make it fit up your…"

"Hey! Stop threatening her and get a move on," said Tanaka to Sano. He turned to glare at Kaoru and scowled, "Although, what he said does apply, missy. If you so much as peek a little and see even a centimeter, a millimeter more of skin, I will shove my katana so far down your…"

"Hey! Why is everyone threatening me? I'm not a perv like bird-head over here or a vixen like Megumi. Why is it that I, Kamiya Kaoru, Master of the art of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, am being treated like some sort of lecherous fiend?," whined the so-called master.

"It is because of the fact that anyone in the presence of the glory that is Himura Kenshin immediately becomes a slobbering fool and cannot contain their inner lecher," stated Tanaka-san matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, it's a well known fact Jou-chan. We don't only hang around because of his sparkling personality and kindness. And we certainly don't hang around for your cooking."

"Huh? Oh, both of you are so mean. If I weren't carrying Kenshin…" Kaoru threatened.

Both males turned to look at her with evil glints in their eyes. "Go ahead and finish that statement. I dare you. I double you," whispered both men.

Kaoru shuddered and hurried along.

_Later -_

The 2 women and three men arrived at the dojo with no further incident. All simply sat quietly, waiting for the former assassin to awake.

Kenshin woke up a few minutes after Kaoru left to get tea for them all. Megumi was pretending to still be out of it as she lay near Kaoru's spot. **A/C: Hentai fox!! **

"So Tanaka-san, you say that you are my father, but there is no way to prove that as you have not taken off your hat nor lowered your mask," said Kenshin.

"Oh, is that all. Well, that's no problem at all," Tanaka said as he pulled of his hat and mask.

When Kaoru entered the dojo not a minute after Tanaka's face was revealed, she found Kenshin gripping his chest sitting next to a gaping Sano and Kenshin sitting calmly by the door.

_Later -_

"Kaoru-dono, please wake up. This one would like it very much if you woke up."

"Kenshin? I'm sorry I fainted, but for a second there it seemed like there were two of you in the room." Kaoru groaned as she lifted her head from its place in Megumi's lap. **A/C: Mmm hmmm, bad Megumi, but good tactics.**

"Uh… Kaoru-dono? You did see two of this one, or rather this one and another who looks similar," said the red-headed rurouni.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kaoru-dono, it seems that Tanaka-san was telling the truth about being this one's father. It was he whom you saw when you entered the room," said the rurouni as he moved out of the young girl's line of vision.

There in front of her were two Kenshin's or there would be if one didn't look a little bit different. Tanaka-san she realized had darker, almost auburn hair, green eyes and lines around his eyes and mouth. Other than those differences, she couldn't tell either apart which meant that no one else would be able to either.

"Hello, Kaoru-dono, I am Tanaka Ichimaru and I am the father of Himura Kenshin," said Tanaka-san in his deep voice.

"Hello, Tanaka-san. I'm so sorry for fainting. It was just so shocking to see you and Kenshin in the same room. You look so much alike."

"Tanaka-san, this one would like to know how you found him, de gozaru, and what it is you desire of this one," asked the rurouni of his father once things were back to normal.

"Well, I was in Osaka on business; I saw a poster that was of a person who looked like me. It looked so much like me that I was arrested in connection. It turns out that that poster was of you, although I don't know why they were saying you were a woman and worked in a restaurant. The people said that you had just left one day. They were very worried because you seemed so delicate. **[*Sanosuke, Kaoru, Megumi nod* - "Mm-hmm. He's delicate alright." Kenshin – "Fwah!!"] **That let me know that you were indeed alive, my son. I returned home quickly to your mother and found her gone and a ransom note left demanding that I find you."

"Ah, yes, this one remembers them. They were very kind," whispered the rurouni, "Do you know who did this? Do you know who took your wife Tanaka-san?"

"Call me father Kenshin, if you are comfortable with it. Do you know Satsumo Okuro?"

"Yes, she was to be my bride after Tomoe was killed."

**A/N:** OMG! It's done, although this one is shorter than the others. I'm so sorry. I did post another fic for you all though. It's Aoshi/Kenshin, called Sakura. Forth chapter will be out next year. Ciao.


End file.
